Gothik the Harvester
=General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Second boss of the Deathknight wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Background= =Attacks and Abilities= Gothik the Harvester * Gothik the Harvester comes down at 4:34 after engaging, mobs stop spawning at 3:44. * Hitpoints: 350,000 * Attacks: ** Shadowbolt Gothik chaincasts shadowbolt on random single targets from 2250 to 2750 dmg. ** Harvest Soul Can not be dispelled, will decrease your stats by 10% (including mana and health). This can stack, so you need to kill him fast. Part of the following infomation comes from http://www.worldofraids.com/v2/?page=Nboss&wing=death&mob=6 Gothik the Harvester info Unrelenting Trainee Non Elite Humanoid, can be CCed (sheep, fear, frost nova) * Hitpoints: ~4500 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Aprox 250-350dmg. ** Eagle Claw - Inflicts Physical damage to an enemy every 3 sec. for 15 sec. ** Knockdown - Short knockdown/stun Unrelenting Deathknight Elite Undead, can be CCed (shackle, frost nova) * Hitpoints: ? * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Aprox 800dmg. ** Intercept - 20-40dmg and stuns you for 3 seconds. ** Shadow Mark - Melee attack which hits for about 1000 on the tank. Shadow Mark lasts for 15 seconds and allows you to be hit by the Deathriders Shadow Bolt Volley. Unrelenting Rider Elite Undead, can not be CCed * Hitpoints: 12,840 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Aprox 1500 dmg. ** Unholy Aura - Automatically inflicting 400 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to nearby enemies. It lasts until Unrelenting Rider is killed. Resistable (partial or full) Prayer of Shadow Protection is helpful. ** Shadow Bolt Volley - This attack/spell hits people afflicted by Shadow Mark for 3200 shadow damage. 5 Second cast time? Spectral Trainee Non Elite Undead, can be stuned (kidney shot, cheap shot) * Hitpoints: 5'000 * Attacks: ** Arcane Explosion - It hits for 400-500 dmg (PBAoE spell with 30 yards range, this spell is resistable). Spectral Deathknight Elite Undead, can be stuned (kidney shot, cheap shot) * Hitpoints: 16'000 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Approx 1500 damage. ** Sunder Armor - Hacks at an enemy's armor, reducing it by 1000 per Sunder Armor. Can be applied up to 5 times. Lasts 20 sec. ** Cleave - Inflicts 2000-2500 Frontal Physical damage to an enemy and its nearest allies. Spectral Rider Elite Undead, can not be CCed * Hitpoints: 10,000 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Approx 1500 damage. ** Unholy Aura - Automatically inflicting 400 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to nearby enemies. ** Lifedrain - This attack hits a single target damage him (500-600 per tick) and converts this dmg into hitpoints to heal Spectral Rider(This ability can be interupted Ex:Kick). ** Mana burn - Hits nearby enemies with anti-mana bolts burn mana. Spectral Horse Elite Undead, can not be CCed. * Hitpoints: 30,000 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Approx 2000 damage. ** Stomp - PBAoE physical attack inflicting light dmg (like 300) and reducing enemies movement speed by 60% for 10 sec. =Strategies= Phase 1: You need to divide you raid into 2 groups for outer room and inner room, kill mobs as they spawn. The Spectral mobs are immune to magic damage, and should be the physical side. The Unrelenting side will need to be handled with magic DPSers. Also, most priests will be in outer room side on shackle duty, so druids and most paladins/shamans will be in inner room (which is healing heavy). Whenever you kill a mob in the outer room, 1-2 mobs will spawn in the inner room. Unrelenting Trainee spawns a Spectral Trainee, Unrelenting Deathknight spawns a Spectral Deathknight, Unrelenting Rider spawns a Spectral Rider and a Spectral Horse. Unrelenting Deathknight is level 62 and break shackle often. At the end of 4:34 phase 1, when you want to CC most of the mobs, priests are to be better only do shackle duty. Kill priority (Highest to Lowest): * Unrelenting Rider > Unrelenting Deathknight > Unrelenting Trainee * Spectral Trainee > Spectral Rider > Spectral Deathknight > Spectral Horse Spawn timers: * Unrelenting Trainee begin to spawn after 24 secs in fight, and 1 wave per 20 secs (3 per wave from all 3 spawn points). Altogether 11 waves * Unrelenting Deathknight begin to spawn after 1:14 secs in fight, and 1 wave per 25 secs (2 knights from 2 side spawn points). Altogether 7 waves * Unrelenting Rider begin to spawn after 2:14 secs in fight, and 1 wave per 30 secs (1 rider from center spawn point). Altogether 4 waves Phase 2: When Gothik comes down at 4:34 in fight, CC all mobs that can be CCed and DPS Gothik down fast. =Quotes= * Foolishly you have sought your own demise. Brazenly you have disregarded powers beyond your understanding. You have fought hard to invade the realm of the harvester. Now there is only one way out - to walk the lonely path of the damned. * I have waited long enough! Now, you face the harvester of souls! * Death is the only escape. * I... am... undone! =Loot table= ;Normal ;Tier 3 Boots token ;Atiesh * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=77 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23032 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23020 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23023 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23021 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22365 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22358 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22372 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 Category:Bosses Category:Instance Characters